Community Designs
Community Character Design Rules Due to the nature of the High Roller Universe and Goldenlight City, community character creation is encouraged. While the main cast of High Roller and its story is left unaffected by community creations, we allow anyone to create their own character to partake in the High Roller Universe so long as it adheres to a particular set of design philosophies. These characters can include combatants, non-combat characters, and characters that partake in side-roles throughout the incredibly rich environment of High Roller. Below are the rules and design philosophies for creating a High Roller character. Design Constraints All characters must adhere to these design formulas to properly mesh with the High Roller universe: # All characters must be anthropomorphic animals of some form. These can be mythical creatures as well as real species. (UPDATE) If a mythological species is chosen IT MUST BE 100% ANIMALISTIC IN ITS SOURCE MATERIAL. NO MINOTAURS, NO PEOPLE WITH AN ANIMAL HEAD. Violation of this rule will cause immediate rejection in approval. No demons, angels, non-animal mythological creatures, or god entities are allowed. The point is to design relatable characters to fit in the High Roller Context, not create gun-gods. # All characters must feature casino/gambling elements in their visual designs. This can include card suits, other symbolic imagery from games, gambling cultures, iconic locations, etc. # ALL FIGHTERS must be designed around a CASINO or GAMBLING GAME in which money is bet. It can’t be a boardgame or simply a game involving an element of chance. # ALL FIGHTERS might be accompanied primarily with a PROJECTILE-BASED WEAPON and can be supplemented with any number of accessory weapons, shields, etc SO LONG THAT ALL WEAPONS AND ELEMENTS CORRESPOND TO THE CHOSEN CASINO GAME. YOUR CHARACTER CAN ONLY REPRESENT ONE GAME. No multiple games please. # (UPDATE) No fighters may be designed as godlike, demigodlike, or deities. The only existing (and cultlike) following mimicking religion in Goldenlight City is Lady Luck. It should also be clarified that it is ill-advised that community members design their characters based off deities from different cultures, although using minor cultural influences is encouraged. # (UPDATE) DESIGNING A CHARACTER THAT IS A STRAIGHT RIP FROM ANYWHERE ELSE REGARDLESS OF SOURCES IS NOT ALLOWED. A High Roller character does not constitute as drawing another character, cultural symbol, etc and slapping card suits on them. Doing so goes against the design philosophies of High Roller and will be immediately rejected. # ALL High Roller Character submissions must be approved by either Dansyron or 9Livestogo to ensure it meets design standards. This includes base character, the weapon, and the mechanic. This helps with crucial feedback and integration with the design. Both can reject any design for any reason as the IP's creators. Guns are encouraged but other projectile weapons are allowed. # ALL FIGHTERS must be represented by a card suit (spade, heart, diamond, club) that reflects their abilities. ## Spade - Higher Luck stat ## Heart - Higher DEF and HP ## Diamond - Higher AGI ## Club - Higher DMG # ALL Fighters must be between ranks N and 10. No one can be ranks J, Q, K, A, Joker # ALL Fighter’s Weapons must incorporate a Uniquely Designed Jackpot (not overpowered) that is rarely acquired based on their weapon statistic, and a Critical Fail (backfire) when the weapon malfunctions with a bad bet. Characters are also encouraged to have flaws that make them unique. No sues here, people. # (UPDATE) The Gun Game selected for your character MUST be a game that in current modern times or last 100 years be played for specifically monetary game or something equivalent or more valuable than money OR be a game that has heavily influenced the emergence of gambling culture (example: Yakuza Gambling). This includes competitive gambling sports including darts, sports gambling, betting on competitive sports (Boxing, Racing, etc). You must prove your game is relevant to modern or recent gambling culture for your character to be approved. Characters must also have ONE passive trait to make them unique among fighters. This must be relevant to their game! # Characters are encouraged to contain the following elements in their designs: ## Futuristic Elements ## Art-Deco Themes ## High Fashion (Tuxedo's, Suits, Dresses, etc) ## Characters are encouraged to have different weapon and game themes than the primary High Roller Cast. ## Over-the-top elements. Everything in High Roller is about pushing the envelope # All NPC’s and Side characters are encouraged to be diverse, can be from any of the districts, and can have a huge variety of roles, so get creative. # Characters should be designed as living, thriving, working people in the Goldenlight Casino context. While High Roller can be gladiatorial in nature, the fundamental basis behind High Roller is character depth and design, not mechanics. It is important to make a character relatable. Here is a reference of the current High Roller Characters, species, weapon types, and games. Please try to come up with characters that do not recreate these combinations. However, you are allowed to create a character with a similar casino game being used, but MUST operate differently than an official character’s mechanic. Terminal References Here are references of the Terminals, their themes, and their primary functions to assist with themeing your character to fit into one of the terminals should you do so: You are not creating your own terminals, these are simply locations that exist in the High Roller Universe. Remember, nothing is known about the world beyond Goldenlight Casino and Backgammon Harbor, so please do not create any locations beyond the scope of the existing world. YOU MAY NOT ADD LARGE ELEMENTS TO THE WORLD WHICH HAS NOT BEEN DEVELOPED BY THE CREATORS. You may ask about settings and areas and may make contributions to the universe such as restaurants, gambling barge businesses, small-medium sized corporations, etc. You may not for any reason make large changes which potentially conflict with the official world-building universe.